This application relates broadly to containers for storing and dispensing fluids, specifically to such containers of the type utilizing an elastomeric receptacle and a dispensing cap.
Elastomeric containers, particularly in the form of elastomeric receptacles with dispensing caps, are commonly used for storing and dispensing fluids. A typical example is an oil cup of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 811,801. To dispense the fluid, the receptacle is compressed to pressurize and expel the fluid through an orifice in the cap. The flexible yet resilient elastomeric receptacle provides a relatively easy to use, comfortable, precise, and powerful means to dispense the fluid, while also providing a convenient means to store the fluid. Typically manufactured through a molding process, the elastomeric receptacles can be formed in a variety of shapes and colors, and can include integrally molded features which can improve functionality without requiring additional parts.
Engagement between the receptacle and the cap is conventionally accomplished though a cylindrical neck formed on the receptacle engaged around a relatively rigid cylindrical neck on the cap. This method of attachment relies on a tight radial fit between the receptacle neck and the cap neck in order to create a substantially fluid-tight seal. However, the tight fit also often makes the cap difficult to attach and detach, which must typically be done regularly for purposes of cleaning, refilling, or the like. The receptacle neck sometimes further includes integrally formed annular beads or screw threads as means for attachment. However, these features formed on the elastomeric receptacle are often not rigid enough to provide secure attachment, and may also be prone to leakage. In an embodiment described in U.S. Pat. No. 811,801, a threaded metal extension is introduced between a threaded cap and an elastomeric receptacle to facilitate attachment and detachment of the cap. However, engagement between the extension and the sleeve still relies on the conventional method heretofore described. While cement is proposed to connect the receptacle to the extension, the use of cement is undesirable as it complicates assembly.
Accordingly, in addition to the objects and advantages described above, it is an object and advantage of the present invention to provide an elastomeric dispensing container comprising an elastomeric receptacle and a dispensing cap in secure and substantially fluid-tight engagement which also facilitates attachment and detachment of the cap. Further objects and advantages are to provide an elastomeric dispensing container that is easy and comfortable to use, convenient, and facilitates cleaning and refilling. Still further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing description.